O mestre do Hiten Mitsurugi é uma babá!
by Komachi-chan
Summary: Kenshin e Kaoru estão em um ótimo estado financeiro. Eles decidem ir para Kyoto para visitar Misao, e vão para uma hospedaria descansar como não faziam há um bom tempo... e Kenji fica por conta de Hiko Seijuro! No que será que isso vai dar? (Ainda não sou muito boa nessa coisa de escrever fics... gomen.)


- Hey!

Um pequeno grito ecoa na sala, mas parece distante. Ele decide ignorar.

- Hey! – novamente, um pouco mais alto. As coisas começam a ficar mais claras, ele está começando a sair de seu sono, mas não está afim. Ignora de novo.

- Heeeeeeeey! – ISSO FOI ALTO. ALTO E BEM CLARO. E irritante. Hiko Seijuro resmunga descontente, coçando a cabeça tentando abrir os olhos, sem sucesso.

- Baka deshi, ainda está cedo para acordar. Se quer treinar agora, faça isso sozinho. – ele diz ainda sonolento, fazendo Kenji emburrar a cara.

- O quê? – e então faz um biquinho – não é o papai!

Hiko agora começava a entender o que se passava. Hm, vejamos. Já estávamos no ano 16 da era Meiji. Aquele não era seu baka deshi de 11 anos acordando-o cedo para treinar. Embora seja uma figura parecida.

Ele esfregou os olhos para ver melhor, e grandes olhos azuis o encarava.

"_Oh, certo" _pensou._ "O filho do baka deshi."_

- O que foi, garoto?

- Comida. – foi só o que ele disse.

- O quê?

Mas não foi preciso dizer novamente. Kenji colocou as mãos sobre a barriga com uma expressão de desgosto, e seu estômago roncou alto.

- Ah, certo. – Hiko falou ainda meio confuso. Então ele começou a se lembrar...

* * *

_Quando Kenshin pediu para seu mestre tomar conta do pequeno Kenji, ele negou dizendo-lhe que "por acaso, tinha cara de babá?". Mas com uns apelos e depois com um pedido doce de Kaoru (o que já é uma coisa totalmente diferente ) ele suspirou e acabou cedendo. _

_- Obrigada por aceitar cuidar dele, Shishou! – Kenshin disse com seu costumeiro sorriso, colocando o braço ao redor de sua esposa. – Não queríamos incomoda-lo, mas Kaoru e eu realmente não tínhamos ninguém com quem contar aqui em Kyoto, já que Misao-dono também irá conosco para a hospedaria. Só ficaremos em torno de 3 dias fora._

_- Certo, certo. – Hiko falou indiferente, abanando a mão, dando sinal para irem logo – Vocês merecem um descanso, mesmo. E eu não pareço ter outra escolha._

_- Me desculpe, Hiko. – disse Kaoru, inclinando-se um pouco para frente, então ergueu-se de novo dando um sorriso – Mas prometo que compensaremos o senhor em breve. _

_Aqueles seriam 3 loooongos dias..._

* * *

Hiko levantou-se indo na direção da cozinha, sendo acompanhado por um Kenji agitado de passos desleixados. Ele começou a procurar pelos armários algum tipo de comida que aparentava ser apropriada para um garotinho de 3 anos de idade.

- Você não bebe sakê, bebe? – ele perguntou ao menino com um sorriso brincalhão, ao que foi respondido apenas com um piscar de olhos e uma expressão confusa. Hiko suspirou pela falta de compreensão da sua piada. – Pelo jeito, não.

Foi quando lembrou de que Kaoru e Kenshin haviam deixado alguns suprimentos para o pequenino. Pegou a bolsa e procurou até achar o que queria: Alguns potinhos com papinha para bebê. (Autora: Não sei se vendiam isso na época, mas vamos dizer que sim)

Ele despejou a gosminha sobre o prato e colocou diante de Kenji, que franziu o nariz com desgosto.

"_Eu também faria uma cara como essa"_ foi o que Hiko pensou. Seja lá o que fosse aquilo, era nojento. Deveria ser alguma coisa feita na base de verduras e legumes. Saudável, mas nojento.

Afundou a pequena colher no prato para pegar uma quantidade de papinha, então ergueu para a boca de Kenji.

(Autora: Ok, eu TAMBÉM ACHO que eles não usavam colheres, mas como comer uma papinha com hashis? É, isso não ta dando muito certo...)

- Vamos, coma. - Ele disse frio. Kenji virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, com os lábios cerrados.

- Ok, se não vai comer, então vai passar fome. – Hijo disse, e largou a colherinha sobre a mesa.

Simples assim.

"Se não vai comer, vai passar fome."

Se fosse mamãe ou papai, fariam biquinho e insistiriam mais algumas vezes. Se ele ainda negasse, fariam aviãozinho. Fariam aviãozinho até Kenji rir e acabar abrindo a boca para receber a papinha.

"_Tio Hiko não faz aviãozinho" _Kenji pensou. _"Tio Hiko é mau." _

Não aguentou mais o estômago roncando, e acabou ele mesmo pegando a colher desajeitadamente, levando-a a boca.

- Isso mesmo. – Hiko aprovou. Aquilo foi mais fácil do que ele havia pensado.


End file.
